Rai's Great Present
by EnglishToySpaniel
Summary: Rai's old friend Keela comes to the temple to stay. There's a whole bunch of trouble between Kimiko and Rai.Hope you like give me reviews plz bye bye for now rocks
1. Rai's Great Birthday Present

Raimundo woke up to see nobody in the bed. He walked out of the room. 'Nobody's in the medatating room' he said to himself

Next he walked into the kicthen. Everybody said _**"Happy Birthday Rai**_" Rai saw A banner that saysYour b-day is finally here

Rai aslo saw cake, chips and drinks. But one thing caught hs eye and only one thing. It was a girl standing behind Kimiko.

The girl looked so familiar to Rai. Kimiko ran up to Rai and gave him a kiss. This will be the best day if theShen

Gong Wu won't go active.After Kimikowalked away. The girl that was standing behind Kimiko started toward Rai.

As she got closer Rai noticed who she was.She said "Rai member me." He ran to the girl. He said "Hey Keela

I haven't seen you in a long time. You look great."Thanks you look great to." "Who invited you?" Rai said

"Well actually I remembered your birthday. Then I went to your mother to askwhere you went? She said you

went the temple in China. I did a little research and then I came.I was happy to get away from home too."

said Akeela "Oh" Next everybody has food in there hand. It was the best party ever

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

Raimundo never said I looked good. I gave plenty kisses though. But tomorrow when that girl

leaves I'm going to make him say You look good Kimiko(Trying to imatate Rai)

**Normal P.O.V**

As Rai and Keela were going to start a perfect converstation Kimiko said"Can I talk to you Rai"

When Rai and Kimiko got in the room. Kimiko gave him a jealous face. "What did I do wrong now?"

said Rai. "You like that girl? I thought you liked me. I hate you Rai." Then Kimiko stomped out of the

room. Rai ran after Kimiko as Keela watched. Keela ran into the room crying. Hopping nobody noticed.

Keela started throwing things at the wall. She picked up a book that said Personal plz don't touch Rai

She started to flip threw some of the pages. She stopped on one that said Dear Dairy,Tomorrow is

my birthday. I hope Keela comes. She's my dream girl. Keela stared at the page and loved it. She

started to wipe her eyes from crying. But they were already dry from staring. She sat on the bed thinking.

'He likes me.' Rai walked into the room. Keela threw the book behind her. Rai said "What was that" Keela said

"Your diary I know you like me it's okay. I like you too." "You know I liked since the day we met. I just never told

you cause I thought you wouldn't like me back. Well since were on the subject... Would you like to go out with me?"

Rai said "Umm sure! Give me a hug my honeycakes." said Keela Then they hugged and started to make out the next few

adventures to find Shen Gong Wu Kimiko noticedsomethingaboutKeela and Rai. Once she even saw them kiss after a showdown.

When they were kissing she popped out from behind the tree. "Hey your kissing me. He likes me." said Kimiko

"You didn't tell her yet. We go out." said Rai "Whateve but just remember I was starting to like you." Kimiko started to sobb

she walked off. "Well i'll always keep in touch when you leave okay?" said Rai "I didn't exaclty tell you everything." "What else is there to

hear." "Well theres good news and bad news. The good news is I'm staying at the temple to become a monk. The bad is Kimiko is

not talking to me." Don't worry she is talking to you. Shes not talking me that's all." said Rai "But don't you wan't her to talk to you.

I'll work it out okay?" "Yeah sure"They jumped onto Dojo's back and were on there way home. When they got home therest of the

party and_** That's The End****

* * *

****I hope you like the story also the A/N PlZ GIVE ME REVIEWS. Chapter 2 will come Soon**_

**Next Story: The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody: Why won't you love me**

**Maddie is turned into a little girl Zack and Cody's age by one of Erwin's inventions. **


	2. The Monks School Training

Everybody was still sleep when Keela woke up. She tought to herself 'Everybody must still be asleep from the party yesterday.' "Well let me go and get something to eat." But then Keela noticed that Rai wasn't in his bed. Keela walked into the kitchen and saw Rai at the table. "Hey" she said as she sat down. Master fung walked and said"All of following monks must go to school. Omi, Kimiko, Rai, Keela and clay." "Well lets go wake them up to tell them." said Rai. As they walked into the room everybody said "We heard about the school thing.""Well what are you standing around for. Get started packing." Wheneveryone was done packing, they were on there way tothe school. They alljumped off of Dojo's back and said bye. Dojo started to cry. I'll miss when Kimiko tells me when to stop singing Everbody was Kung Fu Fighting, Rai's uptown voice, Omi's bigcheese ball head, Keela's prettyface and Clay's aksent. Well bye" "Will all miss you to." said Keela "Bye" everyone said. When everybidy walked in the school, there were people rushing to classes. People talking on the cellphone and people doing make up. Keela pulled out the schedule sheet to get started with school. Rai followed her. She went to her locker and started decorating it. She put baby bluewallpaper with puppies on it in her locker. She also put a picture of her mother and her little sister in her locker and a mirror a brush comb snd a pillow.(To rest books on) She added one more thing a stuffed animal of a bear with a shirt that had Keela's face on it. Everyone else just got there books. They all walked to class. Keela saw a girl. "Hi, what isyour name?" said Keela "Me, my name is Laren and your is?" said Lauren "My name is Keela." Keela and Lauren talked until the teacher walked in. They both got there books out. The teacher said "There two new students. There names are Keela and Raimundo. Please stand up Raimundo and Keela. Say hi to the class. Class say hi to them.My name is Mrs. Roia.Lauren you will show Keela around and Mung you will show around." Mung was the custest boy in the school and the star of the football team. Then Rai and Keela sat down. Mrs. Roia said "Turn your history book to page 196." They spent 4 hours doing work. Then it was lunch time. The clang of the monks sat together including Lauren and Mung. They all talked then next it was timefor gym. They all chose to do the swimming except for Mung and Keela. They chose to do gymnastics. They learned how to do all kinda flips. When they were back in class Mung and Keela started to talk. Mung said "Heres' my phone number: 1646-432-8452. Call me." When school was over the gang went to thier dormes. Keela was bunked with her new bestfriend Lauren. They talked until they got tired. It was the best to them. After2 months school was going to be over. When 1 month was over they started to train as monks. When Lauren and Keelawere ready to go to sleep Keela said "Let me tell you thepoemI made for Rai.

**He is as sweet as a meadow of flowers**

**He knows thatI'm as delaquent as a rose**

** And together were Fragile **

**But nobody knows**

**Everybody wonders **

** But doesn't know**

**I even wonder myself**

** Do I know will we ever go**

** Nobody knows, Too bad.**

When it was the last day of school everybody said bye to eachother. Lauren gave Keela her number. They said bye. Keela said to Mung I'm not coming back so I'll call you. Bye for now only though. When Dojo cane to pick the gang up they all hugged Dojo. "We all missed you dojo."said Omi "Yeah yeah get on." When they got home Master Fung greeted them. They all threw a Welcome Home party for themselves. It was great.

**_ The End _**

* * *

**Hope you liked the story. Next chapter will mostly be a poem. So keep waiting for the next chapter**

**Next Chapter: Keela and Rai's Love Poetry **


End file.
